A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again/Episode 1
This is the First Episode of A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again by Lee Dixon Season 1, Episode 1, A New Nightmare Nancy wakes up in Freddy's cave "Why are we here again?" Nancy says Quientin also wakes up "Were we dreaming? When we fought Freddy?"" Quientin asks "No, We can't be that means he's still around" Nancy says "Nancy.....Maybe we reversed it, He kills us in our dreams we never wake up, We kill him in his dreams, He's dead too" Quientin says "Maybe, I'll just be glad, Last time i saw him, Before I woke up was him appearing in a mirror and stabbing My Mom in the back of the head through the eyes breaking the mirror and taking her through it while the Mirror repairs itself, I hope my Mom is safe then." "Nancy says "If we did stop him in the fire, That was just the rest of your nightmare...I'm sure she'll be fine" Quientin says Nancy gets off the bed and they both walk out of the Pre School and back to Nancy's house and they walk inside and see Nancy's Mother's dead body lying on the floor with two holes where her eyes should be on both sides of the head Nancy screams out loud *A black screen with Red writing in the middle saying "Jackie Earle Haley in A Nightmare on Elm Street: Never Sleep Again" and you can hear Freddy Chuckling in the background as 3 slash marks appear in the middle of the writing* "Nancy, Maybe we can leave Elm Street maybe his power only lies here" Quientin says "He killed Jesse in prison" Nancy says crying "Well Springwood then" Quientin says "Maybe, But i want revenge on him, HE KILLED MY MOTHER, AND HE'S GONNA PAY FOR IT!" Nancy says with tears going down her face "Nancy, You can't defeat him! He may be the Self Embodiment of the Devil, He's Unstoppable!" Quientin says "Maybe if we try this again but make sure we're not sleeping!" Nancy says "I'm not sure, Nancy it could work we know it worked in the drug store, But do you wanna try it?" Quientin says "Yes" Nancy says "It's suicide and for all we know that was the last of his power Nancy" Quientin says "If you wanna leave Springwood, Just go..." Nancy says sobbing "I'll stand by you, No matter what" Quientin says and he kisses Nancy, They then call the cops. The Cops are in the building looking at the body and stuff loading it into an ambulence "So you just found it like this?" A Policeman says "Yes" Nancy says still crying "It's okay, We'll supply you with a hotel apartment for a few days while we search the place" The Cop says "Thanks" Nancy says. Nancy and Quientin arrive at the apartment that they provided for them and Nancy wants to get some sleep so they go to bed. Nancy sits up on the side of the bed moving her hand in front of her eyes to get the Rheum out of her eyes and then looks over to Quientin on his sides "Quint?" She says touching him and he rolls over to reveal 3 slash marks across his stomach "QUINT!" She shouts "No no no" She says She checks for a pulse, There is none "Oh god no!" She says "Oh God, Yes!" Freddy says in the darkness in the corner of the room "Heheheehehe" Freddy chuckles "YOU, NO!" Nancy says jumping off the other side of the bed and running to the door "Hello Nancy" Freddy says she opens the door and runs out seeing the front door she goes over and opens it and walks through only to find herself in the living room "We talked about this, You can't run from me Nancy" Freddy says walking out of the bedroom door "You killed my Mum, Quientin!" She says "Yes i did, Why did you go to sleep? You knew i was still around" Freddy says "Quientin said maybe your power had run out and that was the end" She says "Well you were wrong" Freddy says She runs back into the bedroom locking the door she goes to the wall breathing slowly She is grabbed from the side by Freddy lying down on the bed "Bedside Manners" He says stabbing her in the stomach *Goes to the real world with The Dead bodies of Nancy and Quientin* A FEW DAYS LATER A car pulls up to Nancy's old house on Elm Street walking out of it is a 27 year old girl with Dark Brownish hair "So this is the new place, Seems Rather Creepy" The Girl says and then walks into the house as Freddy's laugh is heard in the background End of Episode Deaths Nancy Quientin Trivia The First Episode Category:Issues